The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0042’.
‘CIFZ0042’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small size white decorative flower, large size plant with round sphere plant habit and a natural season response in mid-late October.
‘CIFZ0042’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2014. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was ‘Rhonda Pink’.
Compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0042’ has:                1) Similar flower type and size but white not light lavender/pink color like the sport parent        2) Blackcloth is similar and natural season response is a day or two faster than the sport parent        3) Similar plant habit and slightly smaller plant size than the sport parent        
No male parent
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0042’ was accomplished when vegetative stem tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Mar. 12, 2015 in Gilroy, Calif.